Alone
by karekid2004
Summary: Harry knew from an early age that no one cared about him Warnings Manipulative Dumbledore and mentor possible slash with Severus. Extremely smart Harry. fist story story is abandoned and up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relating characters do not belong to me.

Prologue

Harry potter learned at an early age that no cared about him. At two he would sit in his dirty diaper crying for someone, anyone to hold him. At four he sat in his cupboard tending a burn he got from cooking his _family_ dinner. At six he laid in his cupboard fighting of the darkness of being unconscious where he had been thrown after he got kicked around for not finishing his chores. At eight he looked around the alleyway he had just been dumped in nursing his broken ribs. At ten he found out about magic.

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relating characters do not belong to me.

Chapter One

An attractive green-eyed man with wavy hair down to shoulders walked into the bar he worked at. The bartender, called him over.

"Tim, I need to be out early tonight, ten at the latest," the green-eyed man told his boss.

"Alright Jay. Go help David setup the tables for today, help me with the glasses then you can be a bouncer till you need to go," Tim said.

Several hours later he felt a presence he shouldn't have felt all the way in a club this far out, let alone this club.

Flashback

When Harry was ten he was already incredibly intelligent. He had known how to read and write before being dumped and had a photographic memory so he spent any spare time he had reading at libraries. He got kicked out a few times for being by himself so he had to become stealthy, which also became handy living on the streets.

If he wasn't in a library he was looking for a new hideout to crash in. After getting beat up a couple times by the local gangs looking for his hideouts he decided it was time to learn how to defend himself. He found a local karate school and walked in. He asked the person in charge if he could watch the class. After class ended he walked up to the instructor and put his best wide eye innocent look on and asked instructor if he could join the class. He told the instructor he kept getting beat up but didn't have any money to pay for class but he would be willing to chores around the place if he were let in. So Harry quickly became adept in marshal arts.

This was how he found out about magic. He was walking home from class and got jumped by a couple of boys. Deciding to run instead of attempting to fight he ducked into the nearest place he could find which just happened to be the Leaky Cauldron.

Authors note: the next chapters should be longer.

This is my first stoy please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relating characters do not belong to me.

Chapter Two

Harry peeked out the window and saw the boys looking for him. Thinking he should probably stay there for a while he walked up to the bartender and asked for a glass of water. Sitting himself in a corner of the pub he looked at his surroundings and noticed that there was something very strange. For starters everyone was wearing what looked to be dresses and not everyone appeared to be completely human.

Harry started to get a little nervous and thought it would be better if he left. While walking to the door he heard the strangest thing. A woman talking to someone that looked suspiciously like a hag, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

He saw them walk out the back, letting his curiosity get the better of him he followed. They walked into what looked like a small courtyard pulled out what looked to be a small stick tapped the brick wall and the impossible happened. The wall opened up into the strangest looking street ever.

He walked in slowly and looked around not believing his eyes. There was dozens upon dozens of shops on the street. He saw signs for robes, cauldrons, telescopes, spell books and owls lining the street and at the end of the street he saw a more official looking building. It was the white, overshadowed the shops, had bronze doors, and a strange creature in official clothing that looked a lot like a goblin.

Thinking this had to be the best place to find out answers, he walked up its steps through a pair of doors into a building where he saw a large sign with silver writing, it read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those that take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never your,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

Harry looked around the building and saw hundreds of goblins. Some behind counters counting gold and diamonds, and others leading customers through doors. Harry walked up the counter and asked the goblin if the was someone he could talk to privately. The goblin called another over called Griphook and said he would answer any question that he could. Griphook then led Harry through a door and through many halls to his office.

"What can I do for you today," Griphook asked as they sat down.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what this whole street is about? Because I sort of accidentally walked in and this isn't like any place I've ever seen before," asked Harry.

Griphook looked at the boy and was surprise that he was even able to get into the street without knowing what it was. He was going to have to be very careful in case this was a muggle.

"First off can I have your name before we proceed," asked Griphook.

"Oh yeah, my names Harry. I don't know my last name so just call me that," Harry said sheepishly.

"Ok Harry. Now this street is called Diagon Alley and you are in Grignotts bank. How did you get into the alley?"

"I ducked into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and followed two strange looking people into the Street."

At this Griphook felt relieved, no one can enter the Cauldron if they cant see it and in order to see it this boy had to be a wizard and must know something about magic. "Can you tell me where your parents are Harry?"

At this Harry's demeanor changed completely. "I'll tell you if you can swear not to tell anyone about me being here," he said with a steely voice.

Griphook looked at the boy in surprise. He thought carefully and decided to make a magically binding oath in order to get his trust.

Seeing the magic performed Harry jumps away from the goblin yells, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That Harry was an oath magically preventing me from tell anyone about you without your permission."

"What do you mean? There is no such thing as magic."

"You mean to tell that you can see and enter Diagon Alley, but you did not know that magic existed," Griphook asked in surprise.

Harry nodded.

Griphook realized that he was going to have to explain everything to the boy and said, "Harry sit down and I'll explain everything." He waited until Harry was seated and began. "Magic is real the proof of that is what you saw as you walked through Diagon Alley. Do you agree?"

Harry nodded numbly.

"Good now can you tell where your parents are so I don't have to go through this twice?"

Harry then explained how his parents were dead and that he had lived with his aunt and uncle until about two years ago when they left him for dead in an empty alley. He also explained how he survived out on the streets, finishing by asking, "Is there a magical way to find out who I am?"

Griphook open a drawer in his desk and took out a piece of parchment and a dagger. Handing them to Harry he said, "Prick a finger and let a drop of blood fall on to the parchment. It will tell you who you are."

Harry still not quite believing about this whole magic thing, figure that it wouldn't hurt to try and did as Griphook asked.

As soon as the blood hit the paper Griphook gasped.

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**DOB: July 31, 1980**_

_**Mother: Lily Potter **__**née Evans**_

_**Father: James Potter**_

"Your Harry Potter" Griphook exclaimed."

"Yeah what of it."

"You don't understand you're famous."

" Famous how can I be famous I'm a street rat."

Griphook was silent for a minute and decided that he was going to have to explain everything to the kid. "Ok Harry I going to tell you everything that I know, so stop me if you don't understand something."

Harry nodded while he mumbled quietly under his breath, " You'd be surprised at how much I can understand."

"You see there are several ways to class wizards, one of which is by blood. In this there is four classes. First there are muggles, meaning those with no magic. Next there are muggle-born, those who are born to two parents with no magic at all. Then there is half-blood, which is those who are born to either a muggle or muggle-born and a pure-blood. And finally there is pureblood, those that are born to those who have magic going back for generations on both sides of their family.

Around 50 years or so ago a dark wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle turned evil. He changed his name to Lord Voldemort and got it into his head that only pure-bloods should be aloud to live. So he started killing all those who were not. Which by the way was very hypocritical of him seeing as how he was a half-blood himself.

When you were around one he started to target your family. Your parent decided to hide to protect you. They put a fidelous charm on their home. This charm hid people in a home so no one can find them; the charm is placed on the home by some one outside of those hiding. This person is called a secret keeper and only that person can tell others where to find you. Your secret keeper was Sirius Black and he betrayed you and you family to Voldemort. Voldemort came to your house killed your parent and the shot the killing curse at you. Somehow the curse hit you and rebounded back to him destroying his body."

Now while most people believe he is dead and gone not all do. We goblins are of the belief that he will unfortunately come back one day."

When Griphook was finished he sat quietly for Harry to say something. After some time Harry asked a question that Griphook did not expect. "I would like to know if it would be possible to find out who placed me with the Dursley's and if my parents had a will."

"Yes there is a will for the Potters."

"Well can I see it?"

Griphook looked disconcerted at this. Harry in order for me to let you see the will I would need to inform my manager of you situation, I can however guarantee that he wont even need to see or talk to you it is just a formality."

Harry nodded and gave his permission to tell the manager. He was told to wait in the office and that Griphook would be back shortly. When Griphook returned he was carrying several large files.

Griphook handed Harry something and said, "Here you are Harry, that is a copy of your parents will. Furthermore my manager and I review your files and accounts and have come to a decision. According to the will your parents left you everything including a lot of property around the world and about a dozen vaults at this bank. Congrats you are a billionaire. Also we saw that someone did not follow the will in fact in some cases in was completely disregarded, and someone has been accessing your vaults. Now due to this it has been it has been decided that with some conditions we will emancipate you not only in this world but in the muggle world too. Which will give you full control over all of the accounts.

We did a bit of investigating and found of that it was Albus Dumbledore, who is headmaster of Hogwarts, who did this. Therefore we took it upon ourselves to come up with a plan to get your away from the manipulations of the headmaster. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes what are the conditions and what is the plan to get away from the headmaster," Harry asked?

"All conditions for your emancipation are on the contract for it," Griphook said as he handed Harry a contract.

The conditions for emancipation are as follows"

You will need to set up a way for you to be educated, both magical and muggle. It can be with tutors, self-taught, or in actual schools. This will be considered fulfilled when you have passed your OWLS and NEWTS and received either a diploma or a GED.

You need to take an account management class with whom you choose as your account manager.

You need to come to the bank at least once every fortnight to ensure you well being until you 17th birthday.

Harry read the contract and signed. " Now what is the plan to keep me away from this headmaster?"

"The plan is that we appear to do nothing. We let him and everyone else think you are at the Dursley's still that is until you turn eleven. From now till then we will work on securing a place of residence in muggle London that is close to here. We will have it warded and furnished. When you turn eleven you will be safely hidden. At this point we will stop all access Dumbledore has on you accounts. When we are asked we can say that your parents set it up and that there is nothing he or anyone can do about it. Also we will have to put and untraceable charm on you so no one can send you owls or track your magical signature under your name. You'll be getting two unregistered wands and we'll supply you with a whole new identity both magical and muggle. This way you can move through both world undetected."

This is how Harry Potter became Jay Stevenson. Jay decided to go with teaching himself with only the occasional goblin tutor. He soon learned he some rare abilities, he could sense when others with magic were near and who it was, empathy, some minor healing, metamorphmagus, and a natural occulmens.

Harry not only mastered all these abilities quickly, but he also went through his education, which include the dark arts, extremely fast. Since he focused on his studies he passed his OWLS at 13, got his black belt at 14, and got his GED and passed his NEWTS at 15.

This was when he decided to start do something other that just study. So morphing to look older, he looked for a part time job. He found it however when he went into a Goth club to relax. He was sitting at the bar when a fight broke out. He quickly and fairly quietly stopped it. The owner of the club was extremely impressed and asked him if he wanted a job as a bouncer and Jay agreed.

Authors Notes: I did use some direct quotes from the book one. Marked with an .

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. three

Authors note please read.

To everyone who actually read this thank you. However I must apologize for I am unable to continue writing it. Apparently I can come up with ideas but not pull a whole story off.

I am going to offer what I have already given to any writers out there who think the can continue this story. All I ask is that you send me a review with your screen name so that I can read it.

Thanxs.


End file.
